Edged Wind: A TamariXTenten Story
by AlucardVoorhees44
Summary: after Tamari beat Tenten in three moves she planned her revenge and put it into action...


Edged Wind: A TamariXTenten Story

The Chunin Exams Preliminary rounds where hard on Team Gai. Neji had a death threat put on him by Naruto, Lee had his body crushed by Gaara and Tenten was beat in three moves. Gai himself was distraught over this loss. Kakashi had two of his make to the final round of the chunin exams and he only had one. The one he held lowest (he forgot about Tenten when he made his list).

Tenten took this harder. Lee might lose his life as a ninja but he had everyone worried over him. Neji got away scot-free; in fact he got the chance he always wanted and beat up on Hinata. But Tenten got beat in three moves and soon forgotten by everyone. Maybe Ino and Sakura remembered her and helped how they could but they only did so much for her.

So she did what she always did when upset and forgotten. Go to the ramen shop and eat till she felt like bursting. Then eat more.

She was eating her third bowl with everything on it when she took the seat next to it.

"Mind if I take a seat?" came a strong female voice. She took it before asking. She set her fan aside and pulled Tenten's bowl over to her.

"What are you-" Tenten started before Tamari pulled the chopsticks out of her hands.

"Nice taste in food, wonder what your taste is in other things," Tamari said taking a bite.

"Why are you here?" Tenten asked angrily.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite girl is doing," Tamari said taking another bite. "Are you well?"

"I was till you took my food," Tenten said glaring. She started to think of what to do. "Hey Ayme can I have my stuff?"

"Sure girl, you sure you need that now? It's such a trip," Ayme said looking at Tamari. She looked back to Tenten and gave a look that said seemed to say:

'Her?'

Tenten's look was a snickering 'yes'.

"Trip huh? Mind if I take one with you?" Tamari asked intrigued.

"Sure," Tenten said taking a bright green box from Ayme. She opened it up to revel a circle of blue capsules. She pulled out a kunai and stabbed one with the tip. She held it out in front of Tamari's face. "Have one."

Tamari moved her face closer to the blade and wrapped her tongue around the pile and swallowed it.

"Oh you naughty girl," Tamari said looking with a smile. "Who would have guessed you had a stash?"

"No one, because it's only for special occasions. And special people," Tenten said handing the box back to Ayme.

"Why didn't you have one?" Tamari asked her guard going up.

"Why drug myself Tamari? Is the sand village so up inside it's own ass that girls drug themselves?" Tenten asked as Ayme walked around the corner.

"Dad I'm taking a brake be back in ten," Ayme said helping Tamari up. Tenten grabbed the fan and started to walk away.

"Ok fine dear. Don't be late," her father called.

Tamari started to mentally panic.

"What are you doing to me?" Tamari said her body followed along.

"You said I'm a naughty girl for having a box like that, but a girl who embarrass someone for no real reason other then kicks? That's a naughty girl," Tenten said weighing the fan. "Oh this will do just fine."

The three of them walked to Tenten's house. They opened the door and Tenten moved the drugged girl to her bed.

"Ayme here you go," Tenten said handing the ramen shop girl a bag. "It should be enough for this and something else for the trouble."

"So what are you going to do?" Ayme asked scared for what's going to happen to the sand village girl.

"She's been a naughty girl, and naughty girls need to be punished," Tenten said smiling. As soon as Ayme closed the door Teneten turned and smiled. Tamari was still on the bed.

"Now what do you have planned?" Tamari said sounding panicked.

"Like I said. You need to be punished HAHAHAH," Tenten laughed and sat next to Tamari's still body. "And I see it's fit for me to deliver your punishment."

Tenten pulled Tamari's body closer to her and put her over her knees. Tenten pulled Tamari's white dress up and around her chest; she then pulled the sand girl's panties down.

"What are you-"

*Smack*

A red spot appeared on Tamari's bum.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this hehehe,"

*Smack*

"Ouch!" Tamari whimpered

*Smack*

"Fuck that hurts!"

*Smack**Smack**Smack**Smack*

"That's for swearing," Tenten said reaching her head down and her mouth was right next to Tamari's ear and began to whisper. "Ready for more?"

"…No…?" Tamari whispered out pathetically.

"Too bad. I'm just getting started," *Smack*

*Smack*

Tenten squished the girls but check. It felt so smooth and was now emitting heat from where she was swatting.

*Smack*

It felt so warm, so smooth, and so sexy…

*Smack*

Tenten felt the urge to reach her mouth down and kiss it. Lick the skin and feel the girl getting wet on top of her… have her finger wiggle inside of it waiting to be licked…

*Smack*

"Hey Tamari?" Tenten asked thinking of what she was doing.

"…Yes…?" Tamari said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Did I go to far?" Tenten asked leaning on Tamari's body.

"I'm not sure… besides… I kinda like it…" Tamari said sticking her ass closer to Tenten and smiling. Tenten thought it smelled so... Good…"Other wise I would have done this."

Tamari jumped to her feet then forced her body on top of Tenten.

"Wait- What-?" Tenten said shocked.

"What? You said so yourself sand girls drug themselves. We do it to build up tolerance," Tamari's face was with in inches of Tenten's "Kiss me."

Tenten moved her lips on to Tamari's. The contact seemed to unleash something within the leaf village girl. She worked her hand up and down the other girl's body and Tamari undid the weapon users hair.

Tenten forced Tamari underneath her. She sat up and pulled her pink shirt over her head and casted it to the floor reveling her small perky breasts inside of a pink bra. Tamari moved up and knocked Tenten on her back on the bed. Tamari pulled the already rolled up dress over her head and tossed it to the side and it landed on the bedside lamp.

"Your breasts are so cute! Can I lick them?" Tamari said smiling

"Oh God YES!" Tenten cried out. Tamari shot herself down and moved her hands behind the other girl's body to try to unhook the bra as her tongue lick the area in between the small breasts.

*Snap*

The bra was unhooked and Tamari pulled it off and threw it ageist the door. She moved her mouth on Tenten's right nipple and played with left one. Put her thumb and middle finger on either side while playing with it with her index finger. Tenten started to moan while Tamari worked all over her.

"OH GOD YES!" Tenten called out. She put her hands on Tamari's head and pushed it closer and harder on her nipple. Tamari worked her feet to her rolled down panties and tossed them to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to do more?" Tamari asked moving her head up to Tenten's face. And kissed her lips.

"Like what?" Tenten said unhooking Tamari's bra.

"Oh I don't know. Something I'm _very_ good at. Care if I have a taste of you?" Tamari said with a slimy smile.

"Take me however you see fit… please…" Tenten said looking into Tamari's eyes.

"I have an idea for something you will love but first can you do something for me?" Tamari said stroking Tenten's hair.

"Anything," Tenten said noticing Tamari was playing with her feet in the air.

Tamari moved off of Tenten and laid on her back. She opened up her legs reveling herself to be wet and throbbing.

"Eat me."

Tenten crawled like a tiger to the other girl's womanhood and put her lips on top of it. She thought Tamari tasted like heaven, if she ever reached it this is what it would be like. Tenten moved her fingers to Tamari's lower area and put one finger inside of her ass while moving her tongue up and around the inside of Tamari.

"Oh yes. Ummmm that's nice Tenten. OH GOD your good!" Tamari felt like screaming, it had been a while sense she had been with a girl. "Put two in"

Tenten obeyed and slipped another finger side of the other girl's anus. Tamari spread her legs even further apart and just let the weapons master take her. She normally was in Tenten's position, it had been so long sense she had pleasure giving to her the way she wanted it. With both hands she grabbed Tenten's head and forced her lips on to hers.

"Take off your pants and panties. Now!" Tamari yelled and Tenten moved swiftly to do so, her mouth never leaving Tamari's. Once they were both completely naked Tamari spoke again.

"You ready for something only women can do to each other?" Tamari said smiling.

"Yes…" Tenten said. She felt as if she was in a dream, a wonderful, beautiful dream.

Tamari started move around both their legs. Tenten's eyes where trapped on Tamari's womanhood. She could still see that aftermath of her on it. Tamari positioned her womanhood a few inches from Tenten's, their legs where interlocked and spread apart.

"Are you ready Tenten?" Tamari asked.

"Yes… please," Tenten said.

Tamari pulled Tenten closer and there womanhood's touched. Tamari instinctively started to thrust hers into Tenten's. Tenten gasped which thrust and her eyes widened. She had never felt anything like it before, it felt as she was going to exploud and that feeling only increased with each movement. She began to moan louder as it went on and on raising this feeling inside of her to where just had to scream.

"OH GOD TAMARI I'M GOIN TO-TO-" Tenten came in unison with Tamari's and the juices exploded all over the bed and both girls feel limp.

Tamari climbed to Tenten and the two embraced with a kiss once more.

"Tha-that was amazing…" Tenten said nuzzling her head in Tamari's breasts. Tamari put on hand on Tenten's back and the other behind her had and forced her closer to her.

"It was. You were great," Tamari said before sleep soon took her into its grasp. Tenten soon followed suite.

Tamari awoke the next morning as the sun peaked in through the window and onto her face. She blinked for a few seconds and pulled Tenten closer to her. Hey eyes shot open and she realized where she was and what state she was in: Naked and with a young girl close to her.

"Hum? Tamari?" Tenten said looking up into the scared girls eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tamari said looking down at her. She looked so peaceful and happy. It warmed Tamari's cold sand filled heart and brought a smile to her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine. When I woke in your arms I felt as if this was where I was supposed to be," Tenten grabbed Tamari's hand. "How about you?"

"I haven't slept so well in a long time. Thank you," Tamari move down and planted a kiss on Tenten's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more," Tenten said snuggling up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"When I was spanking you… did it really feel good?" Tenten asked worried.

"Yes it did. Don't tell anyone that, it's my secret desire to have beautiful women spank me on my bare bum," Tamari said gripping Tenten's hand. "Do you want to see why?"

"Well… I might…" Tenten said smiling

"Ok!" Tamari said sat up and flipped Tenten face down over her knee in one move.

*Smack**Smack**Smack*

"Ouch! Ouch! HAHAHA Again!" Tenten called out giggling.

*Smack*

"Please Tamari do it harder HAHA!"

*Smack**Smack**Smack*

Tamari spanked Tenten's bare bottom for half an hour both girls giggling and laughing as Tenten's bottom grew redder with each swat and Tenten loved it. Even when Tamari started to put chakra into her hand it only made Tenten cry out harder.

"Hu…Hu…Hu… had enough…" Tamari asked sweat dripping. She never spanked someone for so long and so hard before. Tenten was laying facedown on the bed with her ass sticking up in the air.

"Yeah… I think so… I'm doing you latter… but first lets eat." Tenten said sitting up rubbing her but. "I'll have Ayme bring in Ramen."

"Wait. Your not ashamed for other people to know about this?" Tamari asked confused.

"Only Ayme. I'm sure if I can even wear pants with the damages you gave me. Can I borrow your dress?" Tenten asked showing her but off to Tamari.

"Sure. Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" Tamari asked falling to her knees on the floor.

"Why of course you can," Tenten bent over the bed and felt her lovers lips spread all over it.


End file.
